Кодекс
right|300px Библиотека кодексов — элемент игрового интерфейса (горячая клавиша L), содержащий различные истории, рассказы и записки, которые игрок собирает на протяжении всего путешествия. Библиотека кодексов имеет окно состоящее из двух частей: библиотеки, разделенной по расам на 7 вкладок, и содержащей все прочитанные книги, и окна, которое отображает выбранную книгу. Добавить найденную книгу в библиотеку можно, использовав её на панели или из инвентаря. В Steam-версии игры после прочтения 100 уникальных кодексов вы получите достижение "Хорошего чтения". В ранней бета-версии большинство кодексов было написано Ashton Raze и Demanrisu. Позже, почти все кодексы были сильно пересмотрены Abi и Rosiedeux в обновлении веселый жираф. «Для некоторых это может показаться маленькой / незначительной особенностью, но мы надеемся, что это поможет более полному погружению в атмосферу игры, как и ощущению открытия в постоянном чтении новых лакомых кусочков информации о каждой расе. Итак ... возрадуйтесь, фанаты лора! " - "The Starbound Chronicle: июль 2013" Стартовые кодексы =Расовые кодексы= Апексы Авиане Флоране Глитчи Люди Хилотлы Пингвины =Кодексы миссий= Шахта добычи эркиевых кристаллов Церемониальные охотничьи пещеры Библиотека великой пагоды Великий храм государя Цитадель министерства Ставка Барона =Прочие= Колония Хираки Корал, Хилотл-Авантюристка =Недоступные= Записи кодекса, которые раньше были в игре, но были удалены. Большинство из этих кодексов можно было найти в подземельях и деревнях во время бета-тестирования. Их больше нет в файлах игры, т.ч. их больше нельзя получить в игре никаким образом. Примечание: через тире "-" указан диапазон значений, в скобках указаны статьи, в которых есть перевод данных кодексов) Расы Agaran *The Agaran Menace Апексы Стартовые: *An Apex Journey Begins (Предыстория апексов) *An Apex Introduction (Предыстория апексов) *A plea from the Resistance (Предыстория апексов) Находились: *A Child's Rhyme (Библиотека апексов) *A Folk Tale (Библиотека апексов) *A Scribbled Note (Лабораторные заметки) *An Apex Advert (Библиотека апексов) *An Apex Headline (Библиотека апексов) *An Apex Poster (Библиотека апексов) *Big Ape and the Beanstalk *Glory to Big Ape: A Chant (Ход эксперимента) *Miniknog Problems: A Report (Библиотека апексов) Авиане Стартовые: *An Avian Journey Begins (Предыстория авиан) *An Avian Introduction (Предыстория авиан) *The Truth about Kluex (Предыстория авиан) Находились: *Abridged History of the Avians *A Doctrine of the Grounded (Библиотека авиан) *A Modern Avian Prayer (Храмовый устав) *A Prayer to Kluex (Библиотека авиан) *An Ancient Avian Prayer (Храмовый устав) *An Avian Air Shanty (Бортовой журнал) *Las'la Crimsonwing's Diary 1-3 (Библиотека авиан) *Note from a Pilot (Храмовый устав) *Results of Ascension *The Children of Kluex (Библиотека авиан) *The Commandments of Kluex (Библиотека авиан) *The Fall (Предыстория авиан) *The Flightless Mandate (Храмовый устав) *The Lusty Avian Maid *Tombkeeper's Diary 1-5 *Words Scrawled Inside A Tomb Флоране Стартовые: *A Floran Journey Begins (Предыстория флоран) *A Floran Introduction (Предыстория флоран) *A Floran's Goal (Предыстория флоран) Находились: *Apex-written note 1-4 *Charcoal drawing *Charcoal writing *Greenguard's Journal 1-7 *Guard log *Scrawled handwritten note *Slate drawing *The Trial of Saplings 1-5 Глитчи Стартовые: *A Glitch Journey Begins (Предыстория глитчей) *A Glitch Introduction (Предыстория глитчей) *Outcast No More (Предыстория глитчей) Находились: *Message to all Glitch Guards (Легенды старого замка) *Outcast Poster *Stamped-on pamphlet *To-Do List (Предыстория глитчей) *Well-Folded Note (Легенды старого замка) Люди Стартовые: *A Human Journey Begins (Предыстория людей) *A Human Introduction (Предыстория людей) *The Problem with Tentacles (Предыстория людей) Находились: *Ghosts in the Walls *New Policy (Письма из бункера) *Subject: Standing Orders (Письма из бункера) *USCM Field Handbook (Письма из бункера) *USCM Personnel Log 12572 (Письма из бункера) *USCM Personnel Log 54126 (Письма из бункера) *USCM Personnel Log 58719 (Письма из бункера) *USCM Personnel Log 58991 (Письма из бункера) *USCM Personnel Log 60102 (Письма из бункера) *USCM Personnel Log 99999 (Письма из бункера) Хилотлы Стартовые: *A Hylotl Journey Begins (Предыстория хилотлов) *A Hylotl Introduction (Предыстория хилотлов) *Spread Your Peace (Предыстория хилотлов) Конкретные персонажи Большой Эйп *A Ludicrous Annoyance *Minutes of a Meeting (Библиотека апексов) Доктор Лакс *Blog of a Lab Assistant 1-10 *Project Incarcerus Notes 1-11 Greenfinger of the Floran *Greenfinger's Notes: **Big Ape (Библиотека апексов) **Humans (Письма из бункера) **Loose Ends (Ход эксперимента) **Receiving Guests (Заметки Зеленопалого) **Teaching (Заметки Зеленопалого) **The Beast (Письма из бункера) *Treetop Dwellings (Заметки Зеленопалого) *Writing Ban (Заметки Зеленопалого) *Methods of Excommunication (Храмовый устав) *Notes on Drysap 1 *Notes on Drysap Drysap 2 *Notes on Drysap Floran Biology *Notes on Drysap Sunborn Corpses *The Compiled Bestiary Growfly *The Compiled Bestiary Mecharachnid *The Compiled Bestiary Po *The Curious Glitch (Легенды старого замка) Хьюлетт Декард - охотник за головами *The Steel Casebook: **Apex (Библиотека апексов) **Excerpts 1-4 (Библиотека глитчей) **Prisoners 1-11 **Transcript 0292 (Библиотека глитчей) **Transcript 0293 (Библиотека глитчей) Хираки Корал, Хилотл-Авантюристка *A note on Glitch Hierarchy (Библиотека глитчей) *A note on Glitch Individuals (Библиотека глитчей) *A note on Glitch Outcasts (Библиотека глитчей) *A Pleasant Town (Библиотека апексов) *A Rude Awakening (Храмовый устав) *A Strange Encounter *A Tasty Beverage *Bunker Busters (Письма из бункера) *Fight or Flight (Бей или беги, Бортовой журнал) *Friends to the End (Библиотека апексов) *The Iron Avian (Бортовой журнал) *The Peaceful Temple (Храмовый устав) Мастер охоты Санфлавер Тцу *The Art of Stabbing, Excerpt 1-5 Ка'арн Холлоубик, авианский ученый *Avian Burials *Avian History (Храмовый устав) *Avian Power Crystals (Бортовой журнал) *Avian Tombkeepers *Avian Traditions *Species and their Gods (Храмовый устав) *The Avian Afterlife *The Clipped Council (Храмовый устав) *The Nature of Sacrifice (Храмовый устав) *The Writing of the Texts (Храмовый устав) Kah'se Seedpecker *Notes from the Ground Платиновый ас, лидер изгоев *A Handwritten Note *Constructed Free *The Battleground *The Ferrying *The Severing По-метеус *A Lament *Loneliness *The Modern Po-metheus Рочард Хаукингс *The Kluex Delusion 1-5 (Библиотека авиан) The Iron Avian *Journal of a Mechanic 1-6 (Бортовой журнал) *Journal of a Hero (Бортовой журнал) *Mallard Reynolds' Diary (Бортовой журнал) Thornwing *The Ascendant's Tale 1-10 Treeio Florstab and Professor Irondome *A review of Floran Peace *An Angry Rant *An excerpt from Floran Peace *Page of an Exercise Book *Printed Page *Professor Irondome's Journal 1-2 Другое *Управление (Control Yourself) Миссии и боссы Миссии *Erchius Records #01 *Erchius Records #02 *Erchius Records #03 *Floran Caverns: Analysis *Floran Caverns: Study *Floran Caverns: Tactics Записи о боссах *Bone Dragon *Fatal Circuit *Jelly *Tentacomet Категория:Кодексы